nimianlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love and Tin
Love and Tin is the second story added for Nimian Legends: BrightRidge. Its tagline is "Witness a momentous moment in the history of BrightRidge". The player plays the role of Rando, a boy staying at the inn who befriends the robotic orb Bot and witnesses the arrival of the Terrapin. Chapters 1 - Love and Tin - Winter is coming. Rest up and get ready for a day of work. 2 - Night Light - Help BooShoo close up for the night 3 - Midnight - Something strange lurks in the woods 4 - The Portal - Follow the Lumines into the unknown 5 - Crash - Meet BOT and fix him 6 - The Skrall - Danger lurks in the grass 7 - Forest Walk - A quiet walk with you and BOT 8 - The Guardians - Steal the energy cells from the Skrall guards 9 - The Tower - Restore energy to the next Pad 10 - Mother - The Mothe Bit has awoken. Defend yourself! 11 - Defeat - Free the trapped Lumines 12 - Enter the Terrapin - Witness the arrival of an ancient landmark 13 - Goodbye - The end of an Adventure 14 - The Next Day - Journey to where it all began 15 - Epilogue Dialogue (Note that gameplay and cutscenes are a large part of Story Mode, and dialogue may not always be entirely clear without them.) -I'll never forget that day. The air was crisp. The sun was shining... -I was still a boy then, staying at BrightRidge Inn -The towers arrived from the skies generations ago -To this day, no one knows where they came from. -The seasons were changing, and new guests were rare -Winter was coming, and there was work to do Boo Shoo Tush: "What a rough season. I barely sold a drink!" Emily BrightRidge: "Can you feed Timber before you go to bed?" Boo Shoo Tush: "Timber looks happy. Can you put the night lamps out?" Boo Shoo Tush: "Your a big help Rando. Maybe someday this Inn will be yours." Emily BrightRidge: "It's time to sleep Rando. we have a big week ahead of us." -and with that, I went to bed -But I couldn't sleep... Emily BrightRidge: Zzzzzzz..... Zzzzzzzz.... -What were they? -They looked like the spirits my uncle spoke of -I followed them into the night -They looked like golden webs in the night -The sun was shining. Had I passed out? -It was BrightRidge, but... different -Timber was gone. I thought he ran off... -I began to realize, there were no lamps, no fences... -Then my heart sank -BrightRidge Inn was not there -I realized... I was alone... -The cold night came quickly... -Then I saw it... -It was something, anything, to break the silence... -It was some sort of machine... -It looked like it was damaged -It was moving towards a strange platform -I noticed one of the lights was missing... -And then it was gone, and I was alone again -I was freezing and had to find shelter -I ran towards the bridge to take cover beneath it -I would have frozen to death... -I awoke refreshed -But my new friend seemed agitated -Then I saw why... -A voice in my head told me to run... -It was too dangerous to stay here -This was still BrightRidge, and I knew which berries and mushrooms to eat -As for my new friend, I called him BOT -He seemed very curious, and very friendly -Suddenly BOT took off, agitated -Had something spooked him? -I followed as quickly as I could -Bot led me to another strange platform -I was determined to help BOT with more energy -The energy had unlocked his power -What else could he do? -I kept following him -BOT seemed drawn to a lonely tower of metal... -Bot's weapon seemed to follow me... -I grabbed an Energy Cell -And then the skies parted... -and the Tower descended from above -This was the day the tower arrived -And I was a boy out of time -This was goodbye... -I could feel it in the air... I was home -I ran back to the Inn, thinking about what had happened in my head -I wanted to tell Emily what I'd seen -Would she believe me? Did I believe it myself? -I knew in my heart that it was real -Somehow the spirits had brought me to the past -Perhaps it was meant to be -The next day I told Emily about my adventure Emily BrightRidge: I had an adventure like that once too Rando. When I was a little girl... no one knows why some things happen... Boo Shoo Tush: I thought I saw something last night, outside my window... -Sometimes we don't know why some things happen... -Why some people come into our lives... -or why they leave it... -I think about my friend still... -Had he survived? -Did he have adventures? -where did life take him? Trivia -A row of pillars is found on the mountain crest near Eagle's Keep, exclusive to this adventure. Its purpose is unknown, since none of the story takes place near that area. It may simply serve to improve the skyline during the epilogue scene. It consists of several tall pillars which are ruin-textured, with two taller smooth gray spires on either side. -Bot's backstory will be expanded upon in the game Nimian Legends: Vandgels.Category:Nimian Legends: Brightridge Category:Stories